1001 Candi
by zefacchi
Summary: Kisah Ren Bondowoso dalam perjuangannya menaklukkan hati Yukiko Jonggrang. renkanza roro jonggrang!au, parodi kacau


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: roro jonggrang!au, parodi hancur, bahasa tidak baku, ooc akut, pembullyan terhadap ren, inside jokes, humor garingz, dll.

don't like don't reah yah

.

.

Pada suatu masa, di suatu desa bernama Kunugibarokah, hiduplah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Gadis itu merupakan putri tunggal kepala desa yang namanya terkenal hingga ke desa sebelah. Tidak hanya cantik, dia memiliki hati yang lembut, tutur bahasa yang sopan, serta kepintarannya yang membuat seluruh bujang terpana.

Nama gadis itu Yukiko Jonggrang. Hanya dua kata yang jika disebut akan membuat seluruh pergerakan dunia berhenti.

(Yah, tidak sampai sebegitunya juga, sih.)

Begitulah. Tidak heran Yukiko Jonggrang yang eksistensinya nyaris mendekati kesempurnaan ini menjadi incaran seluruh kaum adam. Siapa sih yang tidak ingin punya istri secantik dan selembut Yukiko? Membayangkanya saja sudah membuat umur bertambah tiga tahun.

Sampai kini Yukiko memasuki usia kepala dua, sudah tak terhitung jumlah pria yang melamarnya. Ada seniman, kantoran, pelajar, jutawan, bahkan disinyalir raja minyak dari negeri timur pun pernah berusaha menggaet hatinya.

Namun, meski jumlah pria yang menginginkannya sudah cukup untuk membentuk satu negara, tidak ada satu pun yang mengena di hati gadis itu. Sudah berapa kali dia disinggung oleh ibunda dan ayahandanya agar dia mencari pasangan hidup yang masih kehilangan tulang rusuk. Apa daya, Yukiko tetap teguh dengan pendirian. Tiap kali ada yang melamar, dia hanya akan tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Maaf, tapi saya mau fokus belajar dulu."

Kadang kala sang ibunda bersedih hati melihat putri semata wayangnya. Yukiko Jonggrang sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Gadis itu sudah terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Apa boleh buat.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari, muncullah seorang pria tampan di desa Kunugibarokah. Menurut gosip tetangga, pria ini pindah dari ibukota ke desa dikarenakan masalah keluarga. Dikabarkan, pria ini telah bercerai dengan istri lamanya dan kini ditinggal sendirian. Kasihan.

Awalnya, Yukiko tidak ambil pusing. Toh dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria itu sama sekali.

Sayang takdir berkata lain. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, pria itu yang mempermainkan takdirnya.

.

.

Sore itu tidak sengaja. Pria itu menghampiri rumah si kepala desa untuk sekedar memberi salam perkenalan. Hanya saja, dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Neng, kepala desa ada?"

"Wah, maaf Mas, ayah bunda barusan pergi."

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Katanya sih mau pergi nonton perform Jkt69."

"Oalah."

Si pria menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Yukiko menatapnya dari balik pagar besi setinggi perut yang memisahkan mereka. Pria itu memiliki potongan rambut yang aneh; hampir tiga perempatnya botak dan hanya menyisakan sedikit rambut poni yang disisir super klimis. Meski orang-orang berpikiran dirinya mirip G-Dragon kw super, Yukiko pribadi lebih melihatnya seperti Udin Gambut.

"Ya udah Mas, ntar datang ke sini aja lagi," Yukiko hendak berbalik masuk ke rumah, namun perkataan pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu dong Neng—kita bahkan belum kenalan."

"Ga usah juga gapapa kok Mas. Skripsi saya di ujung tanduk, nih."

"Oalah Eneng cantik-cantik sombong amat sih," dia menyibak poninya dengan gerakan gemulai. Seketika _background_ berubah dipenuhi bunga-bunga _pink_ , suara petikan harpa melengkapi adegan yang sekilas tampak seperti panel dalam _shoujo manga_ yang dibawa ke dunia nyata.

"Perkenalin nih, nama Mas Ren. Ren Bondowoso. Ganteng, 'kan? Nama sama wajah emang ga jauh beda."

Manik-manik _bling-bling_ bermunculan. Ren berkacak pinggang, berlagak bagaikan protagonis _shoujo manga_. Yukiko terdiam di tempat, bayangannya semakin pekat.

"Yukiko Jonggrang, salam kenal. Sudah dulu ya, Mas."

Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah. Hanya tinggal satu meter menuju pintu rumah, namun eksistensi di seberang pagar itu tetap tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Neng, jangan sombong gitu, dong," Ren melipat tangannya di atas pagar besi itu. "Neng cantik banget, Mas sampai pangling."

Yukiko melirik dari sudut mata.

"Neng, kayaknya Mas jatuh cinta, nih. Nikah sama Mas, yuk."

Yukiko mengambil napas. Sudah biasa menghadapi hal begini. Perlahan wajahnya naik, senyum tulusnya terukir.

"Maaf, Mas, saya ga bisa. Saya belum mau berumah tangga—masih mau fokus belajar. Lagian kata bunda, jangan menikah dengan orang yang baru dikenal."

Ren kicep.

"Sudah dulu ya, Mas. Selamat sore."

Ya.

Lagian, siapa yang ingin menikah dengan duda bekas cerai? Mending kalau ganteng. Ini mah amit-amit. Yukiko menggerutu.

.

.

Tadinya dia pikir, dengan penolakan begitu, Ren akan langsung menyerah dan mengabaikan keinginannya. Namun, penghuni baru itu ternyata jauh lebih merepotkan daripada yang selama ini dia hadapi. Iya. Bagaikan kutu yang menempel di kulit kepala tuannya, eksistensi pria itu bagaikan parasit di kehidupannya.

" _Neng, mau ke mana? Mas anterin yah? Mas ga mau tulang rusuk Mas kenapa-napa di jalan."_

" _Neng, Eneng kok mirip banget yah sama Aphrodite? Sama-sama mempesona gitu."_

" _Neng, kok eksistensi Eneng itu kayak kabut asap yah? Tiap kali deket bikin dada Mas sesak."_

" _Neng? Neng? Neng"_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah. Ren seperti tak kenal lelah mengganggu hidupnya yang tadinya damai aman sejahtera sentosa.

 _Mas, adek lelah Mas … Adek tuh ga bisa diginiin._

.

.

"Mas, kenapa sih Mas selalu ngikutin saya ke mana pun?" di suatu hari yang panas, Yukiko bertanya padanya di bawah payung gerobak bakso bakar pak Isogai. Nadanya diusahakan lembut gemulai, padahal dalam hati dia kesal setengah mati.

Ren mengunyah bakso bakarnya. "Kenapa? Mas 'kan pengen deket sama Eneng."

"Untuk apa sih, Mas?"

"Eneng itu udah kayak kutub magnet selatan bagi Mas. Sementara Mas kutub magnet utara. Ngerti, 'kan?"

"Maaf, mas, tapi saya udah sering bilang kalau saya ga suka sama Mas."

"Rasa suka itu bisa muncul kapan aja, Neng. Ga ada yang tahu," Ren merampas botol saus seenak jidat dari gerobak, untuk kemudian melumuri baksonya dengan saus. "Eneng harusnya bersyukur, dong, Mas mau nyelametin hubungan kita sebelum nanti berakhir jadi tragedi Juliet."

 _Saya malah bersyukur kalau ini jadi traged Juliet, Mas …_

Yukiko cemberut dalam hati.

.

.

Suatu pagi di hari Minggu, ketika Yukiko baru saja membuka jendela untuk menikmati segarnya embun pagi, seketika matanya membelalak.

Ren berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Kilauan _bling-bling_ di sekitarnya masih ada, semakin banyak. Sosoknya yang berdiri bagai patung selamat datang sontak menarik perhatian ibu-ibu tetangga yang tengah mengangkut tas belanja untuk memborong sayur segar.

"Neng, setelah sekian lama menumpuk keberaian, akhirnya di depan para penduduk desa Kunugibarokah ini, Mas ingin menyatakan perasaan Mas! Neng Yukiko Jonggrang, Mas suka sama Eneng! Menikahlah dengan Mas!"

Embun sekitar mendadak berubah menjadi kabut asap yang menyesakkan. Tirai jendela kembali ditutup kasar.

.

.

"Mas, kamu ga perlu pakai teriak-teriak di depan rumah segala!"

Gadis itu menghampirinya di depan rumah. Suaranya lembut dan kecil, sebisa mungkin mengurangi perhatian dari ibu-ibu sekitar yang kepo tingkat tinggi.

"Itu reflek, Neng. Suara Mas gede karena segede itulah cinta Mas sama Eneng."

"Mas …," Yukiko memukul jidat. "Mas, saya udah bilang berkali-kali kalau saya tuh engga mau, Mas."

"Mas ga akan berhenti sampai Eneng berbalik jatuh cinta dan mau nikah sama Mas."

"Mas, kenapa Mas ga ngerti, sih?"

"Mas ga akan menyerah apa pun yang terjadi, neng," Ren menyibak poni, kedua matanya terpejam. "Walau badai menghadang, Mas akan terus mengejar Eneng. Sekali pun raga Mas hancur, jiwa Mas ga akan pernah berhenti mencintai Eneng. Demi Eneng yang mas cinta, apa pun akan Mas lakukan."

Yukiko membelalak. "Apa pun … ?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya. Yukiko mati-matian mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Namun dalam dirinya menyeringai. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya juga ga mau diteror terus sama Mas 27 jam sehari. Gini aja, saya bakal terima lamaran Mas."

"Beneran?"

"Tapi, ada satu syaratnya," Yukiko mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Saya ingin Mas membangun 1000 candi dalam satu malam."

Alis Ren terangkat naik. "1000 candi? Ga kebanyakan, Neng?"

"Saya ga semurah itu, Mas," Yukiko melipat tangan. "Di belakang rumah saya, ada tanah lapang. Saya mau Mas membangun 1000 candi di sana. Ingat, saya ga akan terima kalau ada kecurangan. Pokoknya, besok sebelum matahari terbit dan ayam berkokok, Mas sudah harus selesai membangun 1000 candi. Gimana? Mas boleh nolak sekarang, kok."

"Nolak? Yang benar saja," _background_ bunga-bunga bermekaran kembali hadir. Jari jempolnya menunjuk dirinya di bagian dada. "Di mana harga diri Mas sebagai cowok kalau syarat begini aja ditolak? Ini mah kecil, Neng. Mau Neng suruh Mas mindahin piramid Giza ke pekarangan rumah Eneng, atau niupin kabut asap pakai sedotan juga bakal Mas lakuin. Soalnya, cinta Mas sama Eneng itu kayak lahan gambut yang terbakar di daerah Sumatra. Selalu membara dan tak pernah padam."

"Terserah Mas, deh," Yukiko lelah. "Jadi, _deal_ yah? Saya tunggu besok pagi."

Ren menyeringai. "Sesuai permintaan Eneng."

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam. Tidak seperti di kota, jalanan di desa Kunigibarokah telah sepi meski waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Penduduk desa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk bersantai setelah lelah bekerja seharian.

Di sinilah Ren berdiri. Di tanah kosong di belakang rumah kepala desa—dengan kata lain rumah Yukiko. Tanah itu cukup besar, dan di dua sudutnya terdapat gawang kecil. Mungkin tempat ini sering digunakan anak-anak setempat untuk bermain sepak bola.

Ren tidak mau berlama-lama. Mengingat dia sudah harus menyelesaikannya sebelum fajar menjemput. Dia merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sebuah teko emas kecil dengan ukiran-ukiran. Seringai liciknya terpampang.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak akan curang? Hehehe … dengan ini, Neng Yukiko akan jatuh ke tanganku," Ren mengelus-elus permukaan teko emas itu. "Wahai jin dalam teko … keluarlah, tunjukkan dirimu!"

Nada lantang bak sedang berpuisi itu berhasil memunculkan kabut asap mendadak dari bibir teko. Hingga akhirnya, kabut asap itu membentuk sosok lelaki dengan wajah kurang—kalau tidak mau dikatakan sangat tidak—tampan. Sosok jin yang melayang-layang itu memiliki wajah pucat yang keriput, membuatnya tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Kacamatanya berbentuk kotak, mengukung bola matanya yang kecil. Gigi-giginya bagaikan gigi kelinci—kecil-kecil dan letaknya berjarak. Untung saja dia terlahir sebagai jin. Kalau dia manusia, mungkin fotonya telah diedarkan di dunia maya sebagai bahan meme.

"Khukhukhu … Saya datang memenuhi panggilan anda, Tuan," dia tersenyum, membuat wajahnya makin menyeramkan. "Nama saya Koyama Natsuhiko. Jin cetar membahana ulala yang datang dari abad 22. Saya jin yang ditugaskan melayani permintaan Tuan."

Ren melipat tangan, berlagak bagaikan seorang bos. "Baiklah, jin, sekarang aku perintahkan kau untuk membangun 1000 candi di tempat ini sebelum matahari terbit."

"Hah? 1000 candi? Merepotkan …" Koyama ngupil dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Berani bayar berapa?"

"Ck. Seenaknya saja minta bayaran," Ren mendecakkan lidah. "Kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanku … kupastikan kau akan meledak berkeping-keping."

"Ahiyaiyaiya baiklah, baiklah. Akan kukabulkan," Koyama panik. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke balik celana panjang katun yang dikenakannya—padahal sebenarnya dia berwujud gas yang tidak memiliki kaki. Ren sedikit heran memandanginya yang terus merogoh-rogoh di balik celana. Kelihatan ambigu sekali. "Ah, ini dia!" Koyama menarik tangannya dari celana, lalu mengangkat benda di tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Alat pembuat candi!"

Sebentar. Dia ini jin atau Doraemon?

"Alat ini akan membantu kita untuk membangun 1000 candi dalam satu malam!"

"Tapi … itu cangkul, 'kan?" Ren mengernyit.

"Fufufu … jangan remehkan. Ini cangkul dari dunia sihir abad 22. Dia bisa bekerja sendiri dan bereproduksi hingga bertambah banyak. Kecepatan maksimalnya 30 mach."

"Eh buset canggih amat," dia manggut-manggut mengelus dagu. "Ya udah gih cepet kerjain. Jangan lelet."

"Siap, bos!"

Ren mengambil kursi plastik yang dicurinya dari pos kamling terdekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan Koyama yang memerintahkan cangkul ajaibnya bekerja.

"Hehehe … kalau begini mah, menikah dengan Neng Yukiko bukan mimpi lagi."

.

.

Ren tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Hanya saja, suara berisik membuatnya kembali membuka mata, menyapa pemandangan gelap sekitar.

Ah, rupanya dia tertidur.

Ren menggosok tengkuknya yang sakit akibat tidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi plastik. Dengan matanya yang masih lima _watt_ , dia bisa melihat sosok Koyama melayang-layang di depannya.

"Tuan, saya sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 1000 candi itu."

Barulah matanya langsung membelalak. "Beneran?"

"Silakan Tuan lihat sendiri," Koyama menggeser badannya, menampakkan deretan candi-candi mungil yang berbaris rapi. Meski di tengah kegelapan malam, Ren masih bisa melihat bahwa candi itu banyak jumlahnya.

"Wow …" matanya membelalak kagum.

"Bagaimana, Tuan? Saya sudah membuatnya tepat 1000 candi," Koyama berujar layaknya _sales_ yang menawarkan barang dagangannya.

Ren mengelus dagu, berpikir. "Hm … hei jin, sepertinya kita harus menambah satu lagi."

"Hah? Buat apa? Tapi katanya 1000 candi?"

"Ya, dia juga minta begitu," dia menggaruk pelipis. "Masalahnya, kita tidak tahu kemungkinan yang terjadi. Hati cewek itu lebih susah daripada logaritma, tahu. Bisa saja nanti, kalau aku tetap mempertahankan 1000 candi, kemungkinan bakal terjadi begini …"

.

.

Kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi:

" _Mas, kok Mas cuma bikin 1000 candi, sih?"_

" _Lah kan Eneng yang minta 1000 candi."_

" _Ih Mas kok gitu banget sih? Mas ga peka, ya!"_

" _Eh maksud Neng apaan?"_

" _Jadi gitu? Ntar kalau saya minta satu juta buat beli tas bermerek, Mas bakal ngasih satu juta doang? Ga pake tambah-tambahin?"_

" _Neng, tapi kan_ _—_ _"_

" _Gimana saya mau nikah, Mas orangnya pelit begini? Saya ga mau ah. Ogah."_

" _Oi, Neng, tunggu_ _—_ _"_

.

.

"Eum, Tuan, ini perasaan saya aja, atau Tuan emang berpikir kejauhan?"

"Engga, engga, ini pasti benar. Koyama," dia menoleh pada si jin dengan cepat, "buat satu candi lagi untuk jaga-jaga!"

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Ga ada tapi-tapi!"

Alisnya mengkerut malas, tapi tidak membantah—tidak berani tepatnya. "Baik, baik …"

Tubuhnya kembali melayang, mengambil cangkul ajaib yang dia sandarkan di candi terakhir yang dia bangun.

"Huh … jadinya 1001 candi. Dikata dongeng Arab apa," Koyama tak berhenti menggerutu selagi mengamati cangkulnya bekerja.

.

.

Ayam jantan berkokok gagah. Matahari telah terbit menyongsong hari. Ren mengusap peluhnya, menatap puas pada 1001 candi yang berhasil dia—jinnya—bangun. Dadanya berdebar-debar penuh kekhawatiran.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan. Ren dan Koyama mengamati dari jauh. Yukiko berjalan sendiri menuju tempat mereka dengan mengenakan kebaya formal. Helaian hitamnya diikat menyamping dengan ikatan yang longgar.

Koyama yang bersembunyi di balik tembok pagar bersiul.

"Anjrit! Gila, Tuan, cantik banget dia! Silau rasanya."

"Sst. Jangan tunjukkan dirimu di depan dia," Ren, yang tidak ikut bersembunyi di balik tembok, berujar dengan suara serupa bisikan. Badannya berdiri tegap menyambut sang gadis yang berjalan anggun menghampirinya.

Yukiko tersenyum lembut ketika kakinya berhenti sekitar satu meter di depan Ren. Dunianya hampir jungkir balik sejenak.

"Selamat pagi, Neng Yukiko. Sesuai dengan permintaan Neng, Mas membuatkan Neng 1000 candi dalam satu malam. Lihat, Mas bahkan memberi bonus satu candi khusus untuk Neng," Ren mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan deretan candi di belakangnya.

Namun pandangan Yukiko menampakkan sirat tidak suka.

" … Mas, kok candinya 1001, sih? Kan saya mintanya 1000."

"Anggap aja itu kebaikan hati Mas untuk Eneng yang sangat Mas cintai."

" _Hehehe … gimana? Neng ga bisa ngelak lagi, 'kan? Mas udah memenuhi permintaan Eneng, bahkan melebihkannya. Sekarang Neng ga punya alasan untuk menyalahkan Mas. Ga ada jalan lain._

" _Neng bakal nikah sama Mas!"_

Ren menyeringai mendengarkan seruan dari batinnya yang terdalam. Tak mengacuhkan ekspresi Yukiko yang semakin tidak suka.

"Mas kok gitu, sih? Kok seenaknya aja melebih-lebihkan?"

Seringai Ren hilang. "Eh? Bukannya bagus?"

"Bagus gimana? Saya 'kan udah bilang jumlah pastinya. Kenapa ditambah-tambahin, sih?" Yukiko berkacak pinggang. "Ntar kalau Mas jadi suami, saya minta anak tiga, Mas malah ngasih saya empat. Kan ga baik? Saya ga suka, Mas!"

"E-eh?" raut wajah Ren kacau. Ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Semua terjadi kebalikan dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Yukiko menunduk, menghembuskan napas. "Apa boleh buat, Mas. Saya sebenarnya ga enak buat bilang ini, tapi Mas udah gagal memenuhi permintaan saya. Maaf, Mas didiskualifikasi. Jangan pernah ganggu hidup saya lagi."

"W-woi, tunggu—" Ren berdiri kaku ketika gadis itu berbalik, melangkah menjauhinya. Tangannya terulur, berusaha mencapainya—namun apa daya tangan tak sampai. "Neng, tunggu—jangan pergi!"

Namun sosok berambut hitam legam itu telah menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Koyama segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tuan … apa ini berarti … saya gagal melaksanakan tugas?"

Ren tidak menjawab, dia jatuh berlutut dengan air mata yang berlinang. Koyama membelalak.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

Teriakan mereka berdua membahana. Terlebih Koyama yang seketika langsung meledak berkeping-keping—sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Ren jika dia gagal.

Miris.

.

.

 _Meletus si Koyama DOR!_

 _Hati Ren sangat kacau_

 _Si Eneng sudah pergi_

 _Tinggallah Ren sendiri_

.

.

Setelahnya, keseharian di desa Kunugibarokah kembali seperti biasa. Jumlah pria yang nekat melamar Yukiko tetap tidak berkurang—meski tidak ada yang setipe dengan Ren. Yukiko tetap menolak semua lamaran yang datang, lebih memilih untuk menyambut _deadline_ skripsinya yang semakin dekat.

Ren tidak pernah lagi menghampiri Yukiko. Setelah kekalahannya, dia tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemui atau menggombali gadis itu. Ren sekarang membantu para petani untuk membajak sawah sebagai mata pencahariannya. Sekalian untuk menghapus kebaperan yang merayapi hatinya dengan bekerja bersama kerbau-kerbau.

Dengan demikian, kisah di antara mereka berakhir. Yukiko Jonggrang dan Ren Bondowoso pun hidup bahagia—mungkin.

.

.

 **Tamat(?)**

.

 **a/n:** sebuah ide bangsat yang diciptakan sebangsat author yang ditujukan pada para bangsat untuk membangsatkan fandom yang terlanjur bangsat #bangsatception(2)

maafkan selera humor jelek sekali hiks au ah ini ide random jadinya apaan. pasti ngerti yah kenapa ren jadi duda di sini hshshs

ya sudahlah, intinya makasih udah baca /o/


End file.
